Walking Four Dead Book one
by jason.mason
Summary: A bunch of OC charactors trying to survive in the walking dead apocolypse with the left four dead crew. Rick and co will show up when the survivors reach The Alexandria Safe Zone
1. S1E1 New Beginning

Walking Four Dead

Season One

(**Well this story is on the portable version or app of fan fiction and I am to lazy to rewrite the prologue so I'll try to sum it up- A **fourteen year-old boy by the name of Joe and His little brother Curtis were on their way home from school when the outbreak happened, upon arriving home Joe saw that their family was dead and told his brother that their parents were out on a trip. Joe and Curtis got separated and the next day Joe met a guy named Nate. The two were on the road for about a week until they met a group led by this guy Saint Jonathan. Johnathan killed Nate and let Joe run away believing Joe would die on his own.

**(183 days later or six months into the apocalypse) Joe- **looking up into the skypeaceful sky, then one look down and you realize the ugliness everywhere. Well you got those freaks that are pretty much, the undead. We'll all those zombie survival movies somewhat paid off, except for the fact that the main character almost always dies, so that is a little discouraging. Then you got the facts of survival starving, death, no friends, loneliness, those are some ugly facts. Oh wait I almost forgot the people, their something I try to avoid. "Oh crap I need to watch what I say", Joe sighed, as he saw a van driving down the road towards him. Joe quickly jumped into the woods and lay down and hoped they didn't spot him. The car stopped just a couple feet away from Joe, through some bushes Joe could see two people exit. One was a girl with a red shirt and hat, the other person was a big strong looking dude in a green shirt, brown pants, with a big looking gun that kind of reminded Joe of an M16 from Call of Duty. Worried, scared, and full of fear, Joe reached in his back pocket and grabbed the Beretta that Nate gave him. Joe made sure it was full of ammo and if the safety was off. "Hey you out there we saw you go into the woods, come out here with your hands where we can see them" the man, said. Joe walked out with his gun in his hand and with his hands high above his head. "Whoa there son put the gun down and nobody has to get hurt" the man said. 'Dill, he is a kid what is a kid going to do shoot us!" , " Zoey your dealing with a kid from the young generation they have played halo, Call of Duty, Mortal Kombat, Gta, and Duke Nukem! He probably has his parents out there waiting to catch us by surprise." Zoey replied, "Dill, like I said he is just a kid and by the looks of him, I think he is starving, and also I bet some of those games don't even exist." "Zoey I am not even going to argue with you ok!" "Okay then Dill, come on kid you wants to go with us"… "Zoey, he is not coming with us he is a stranger." "Dill he is just a kid, hey kid want is your name?" "My name is Joe" Joe, replied. "Look Zoey I am done if you want to take this kid with us and lead his group or parents to our camp, and then when someone dies it's on you, not me. Come on kid lets go." Joe followed the two into the car, although when he sat in the backseat there was another person there. "That's just Ellis he is sleeping right now, we were heading back from our trip to Jefferson City." Zoey said, bluntly.

Soon after a couple hours of heading North Dill turned in at a gravel road and stopped at a Park. There was a lake, a motel, playground, and a camping site. Ellis woke up and jumped at the site of Joe, "Huh uhh ummm what are you doing here, ummm Dill, there is Ugh stranger here in the backseat!" "Ellis this is our new member to our community, Joe", "well nice to meet you I'm Ellis". "He already knows who you are Ellis he has been in the car for a couple hours, don't you think he would of asked who you are." "Well maybe we were just greeting each other, properly Zoey". "Zoey, Ellis, take a look around Nick, Tim, and Jeannette's cars are here but I don't see Coaches or Louise's" Dill, said. A guy in a white science looking lab coat came out, "hey your back." "Yeah but where are the others Nick, they should have been back before us?" Dill, asked. "Well there's the problem Dill, umm you see I was going to ask you guys to check on them."


	2. S1E1 DEBATE

Chapter 2

Democracy

"Nick, wha what what did you just say, we we just barely got out of that town alive. Nick Ellis was almost bit, and" "Who is he" Nick said, pointing to Joe. "His name is Joe Nick" Zoey said. "Look Dill you can go or you can stay, but if you stay Will and I go." "No not my brother, he will not GO" Dill, yelled at Nick. "Dill you're not the boss of him he already said he wanted to go anyway." "Look, Nick you can tell Will I'm going okay, and" "Whoa whoa whoa, Dill you are not going alone," "Zoey you are not going" Nick, replied. "Nicks right there isn't enough people to protect the camp." "Dill, Nick let's have a vote, with Ellis and the kid, and maybe I'll get to go or stay ok-""This isn't up to a debate Zoey, This isn't a Democracy chosen, decision." Zoey just backed up, and started walking to the motel angrily. "Dill go, now, she will probably get the others all riled up just go now!" Dill walked over to the van and got in, started it up and looked to his right. "Oh my Kid get out, you should stay", "No, I want to help, you guys could of just kept on driven or left me there on the side of the road, but you didn't so unlike Zoey, you can't make me leave this car until we find your people." To this Dill didn't know what to say, he took a moment to think and looked out the window and saw Zoey coming out. "Well kid, you got guts I'll give you that." Dill then pulled away from the camp quickly.

_**SOME MILES LATER (APROACHING THE CITY CALLED QUINCY, IL**_ – "Well, Joe we made it, and hopefully we will make it out of here alive and well, Hey Ellis WAKE UP WE ARE HERE", "Huh what we were back at camp already!" "No, Ellis we are in Quincy, and before you ask Nick wanted us to check on the others" Dill said. "It looks like we will be on foot from here on out boys" Dill informed Joe, and Ellis. The guys got out and started into the city. As soon as they passed a couple blocks into the city and turned a corner "Holy Jesus" Ellis, said as they gazed upon a sea of walkers. They quickly ran over to an ally way and kept running until they got cut off. They turned back and turned left into a nearly empty street and spotted a Red ford F-250. "Hey that's Coaches Truck" Ellis exclaimed, loudly. Just then A herd of Walkers came around the corner on both sides of the street; they ran to the building where the red truck was in front of. They quickly opened the doors and went in the looked around. It was a thrift shop they, quickly barricaded the door as, what seemed like hundreds of Walkers lunging at the barricaded door. The trio realized that they were safe for a little while.


End file.
